


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

by Nadnerb



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Technodrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of the 1987 universe meet the first generation of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned character as they all belong to their respectful owners.

The Turtles are enjoying a peaceful afternoon in their New York City sewer. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael are gleefully watching Gilligan's Island but minutes later Leonardo walks in to inform them that it's time for their martial arts practice. "Okay fellas like Splinter said its time for our martial arts practice". "Oh come on we're almost finished with Gilligan's Island and old Canhead is probably planning to retire", Raphael argues. "Yeah seriously and I just got this brand new mondo cool surfing video and were about to watch that next", Michelangelo argues. "And after that Raphael and Michelangelo agreed to watch this incredible documentary on public television about the evolution of turtles", Donatello argues. "Will I'm sorry fellas we can't be so sure if Shredder and Krang are retiring. It's true they have been away so long but who knows they could be ready to pull another heist on us so therefore we are to proceed to our martial arts practice or else Master Splinter will have a rant" informs Leonardo. "Leonardo's right guys who knows Shredder and Krang could be at it again" informs Donatello.

Meanwhile at the Technodrome Shredder and Krang are planning to assemble a new breed of Foot Soldiers. "What good will these new Foot Soldiers do. The old ones were okay" Krang argues. "You don't understand Krang these Foot Soldiers are not robots and best of all there indestructible and the Turtles couldn't stand a chance with them" Shredder argues. "Will that's comforting" Krang replies. "Krang you won't be sorry they even make more powerful hencemen than Bebop and Rocksteady".  
"Hey were powerful enough if you give us our uzis back we could blast those Turtles into smithereens" Rocksteady argues. "Yeah those new breed of Foot Soldiers I bet you won't do squat" Bebop argues. "Very funny you morons failed me many times and enough is enough so therefore this new breed of Foot Soldiers I have could get us all precious gems in the universe which could make our Technodrome more powerful than ever and your morons couldn't fulfill that mission in a million years" Shredder explains.

Meanwhile it's 1993 in Angel Grove and the Power Rangers, too enjoy a peaceful afternoon at their favorite juice bar. Jason and Tommy practice their martial arts skills, Zack practices his latest hip hop dance techniques, Kimberly instructs her aerobics class as usual, and Billy and Trini sketch out their blueprint for their latest invention in mind. As usual Bulk and Skull come to pester the Rangers. "Will look at this geeks as usual and comes as no surprise since its such a boring day" Bulk explains. "Hey pals everybody he is having such a peaceful day so I don't need any trouble today", Ernie argues. "Oh don't worry, I figured that everyone he could use a little entertainment" Bulk explains. Skull then giggles. "Just don't push anyone's buttons, understand" as Ernie sternly points out. "Uh don't worry, Ernie". Bulk then asks Skull to hand over the silly string. "Will since it's such a boring day I thought we could spray this concoction on those aerobic zombies". Bulk and Skull as they hold up their cans of silly string quietly walk over to the right hand side of the vicinity where the aerobics class is working and then out comes a truckload of silly string onto the aerobics students. The aerobics students the cry in disgust. "You goons just ruined my aerobics class" cries an angered Kimberly. "At least this stuff is not toxic" argues a foolish Skull. "Alright that does it you bozos are forbidden to enter this place ever again" an enraged Ernie explains.

Back in 1987 NYC, the Turtles have spent hours of their martial arts practice a windstorm breaks into their lair. "What is this" asks a panicked Raphael. "It must be some windstorm possibly leading to a VORTEXXX" cries Donatello. "No wonder it's a vortex". The Turtles are then sucked in taking them to Angel Grove, a rather unknown location to the Turtles. The Turtles now in Angel Grove wind up in the park where the Power Rangers take their usual stroll. "Where are we" asks a confused Leonardo. "Hmm must be in some other dimension that's for sure" Donatello answers. The endlessly wander around the park dazed and confused. Later at the Commander Center, Zordon and Alpha noticed and intruder alert. "Oh no" as Alpha looks through the viewing globe. "What are those strange creatures doing in the park they must be one of Rita's creations" cries a dismayed Alpha. "Very good possibility and inform the Rangers right away" Zordon informs. Alpha then orders the Rangers to teleport to the park. The Rangers then arrive to battle the Turtles. "Um I think we got company and it looks like we're not invited" explains Raphael. "Your indeed unwelcome creeps" Tommy sternly informs. The Rangers the start a battle with the Turtles but later concludes. "You don't understand we don't know how we got here" as Leonardo argues in reason. "You don't huh" Tommy replies as he and the other Rangers strand the Turtles. "Seems like you guys are working for Rita" Kimberly argues. "Rita, we don't even know who she is" Leonardo explains. "You guys must be working for Shredder and Krang" a disgusted Donatello points out. "Alright then we will allow you guys to explain yourselves but if we get no good information then you guys will pay" Tommy explains.

Back at the Technodrome, Shredder and Krang began to notice the whereabouts of the Turtles. "Will what is this, the Turtles are conversing with some strangers in spandex" Krang explains. "Let me take a look" as Shredder requests. "Hmm it looks like the Turtles were sucked into another dimension, why that seems like glorious news to us and with the Turtles out of the way those new Foot Soldiers could be worth testing after all and we could use them to smuggle every valuable commodity out of the city". "Wait a minute what about that other dimension" Krang sternly asks. "Nevermind Krang the villains in that dimension could finish them, and besides we got bigger fish to fry" Shredder explains. TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles are now in Angel Grove and they must reconcile with the Power Rangers in order to solve their ordeal.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove the Turtles work to reconcile with Rangers. "So how did you get here", Tommy asks. "Will it all happened in our lair and we noticed this horrendous windstorm and suddenly it sucked us into this vortex which transported all of us here in this dimension" Donatello explains. "Will it seems like we should bring this up with Zordon", Jason explains. The Rangers then here their communicators ring and Zordon orders them to teleport. "Zordon I think I know what your talking about and we our on our way". The Rangers along with the Turtles then teleport to the Command Center. "Rangers I have analyzed that these Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are not enemies and together they can form a loyal team to combat Rita's schemes", Zordon explains. "Rangers have no fear you may reveal your identities to the Turtles". The Rangers then remove their helmets and kindly introduce themselves to the Turtles. Zordon then informed that the Turtles are to never reveal the identities of the Rangers to the public while visiting Angel Grove. "Zordon we will obey every order given", Leonardo replies. 

Tommy the explains, "Alright everyone, Leonardo you come with me and Jason and we will strengthen our fighting skills, Donatello you go with Billy and Trini and assist them with creating a device that can help you and your brothers to your home dimension, Michelangelo you will work with Zack, and Raphael you will work with Kimberly". "Uh hold up Green Ranger, what am I going to do with this Pink Ranger here", a concerned Raphael asks. "You shouldn't question or argue Tommy's arrangement", Billy explains. "Alright whatever", Raphael replies in disdain. "Don't worry Raphael you can be my new cosmetics guinea pig", Kimberly explains to Raphael. The Rangers and the Turtles then teleport to Billy's house to settle.

Back at the Turtles lair, Splinter after meditating then begins to wonder where the Turtles could be. After searching through the lair and later the city he immediately noticed that the Turtles are absent. Splinter then contacts April and informs her of the Turtles absence. "April I cannot find the Turtles anywhere and I need your help". "Oh no that's terrible" cries April. 

Meanwhile Rita then notices the foreign reptiles visiting Angel Grove. "Who are those creeps", a dismayed Rita discovers. "FINSTER", Rita yells, "I see four revolting reptiles on earth befriending the Power Rangers and they could be up to something and I don't know what it is". "No worries my queen I will send down some Putty Patrolers to finish them off", Finster explains. "Good I'd love to see them handle a few Putties for size", Rita evilly replies. Moments later the Putties then arrive at Billy's house, and much to the Turtles dismay, "What are those creepazoids", asks a puzzled Michelangelo. "Uh it looks like this dimension's breed of Foot Soldiers", Raphael explains. "They are Putties and lets not waste any time", a dismayed Kimberly explains. The Rangers and the Turtles both battle the Putties until finally putting them out. "Boy was that a chore", Donatello explains. "You can say that again", Jason replies. Both teams head back into the house and Billy had just finished a device to contact Splinter. "Hey Splinter it's me Donatello and we'd just like to let you know that we been sucked into another dimension and Billy here has a way to get you and April here". "Will then please allow us to come", Splinter replies. Splinter and April are then teleported to Angel Grove.

Meanwhile back at the Technodrome, Shredder and Krang are directing the assembly of the new Foot Soldiers. "Hurry up you fools I can't wait any longer I must get these Foot Soldiers to the city", as Shredder snaps at Bebop and Rocksteady. "We're hurrying, Boss", Rocksteady replies. Suddenly a windstorm breaks into the Technodrome and captures Bebop and Rocksteady into a vortex. Then are then transported into Rita Repulsa's being placed into Finster's clay moldings. "What is this Bebop and Rocksteady are gone", cries a dismayed Shredder. "Who cares I just about had it with all this dreadful mutant labor we can just use the old Foot Soldiers instead", Krang informs. "Very will then", Shredder replies.

April and Splinter are now at Billy's house and as Leonardo meets them, "April, Splinter we'd like you to meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers". "Why it is a pleasure to meet you six", Splinter kindly replies. "Only one problem you guys are human", a concerned April replies. "Uh, we are not just ordinary humans you see. We morph and then we get these awesome powers and where these cool suits", Kimberly informs. "I get it", replies April. "So glad you two arrived I was being used a guinea pig to test this Pink Ranger's makeup", a disdained Raphael replies. Kimberly then giggles. "Yo you two, I been learning some hip hop dance moves with this cool dude Zack", Michelangelo explains. "Will that sure beats being a test subject for makeup", Raphael replies. "Hey Master, hey April me and Billy here have been working on this device to get us to our home dimension", Donatello explains. "Yeah and me, Jason, and Tommy have learned such extraordinary martial arts skills I never learned before", Leonardo explains. "Why I see this has been a learning experience for you four", Splinter explains.

Meanwhile at Rita's castle, Finster is then ordered by Rita to create two monsters to go after both the Rangers and the Turtles. "I want two monsters that can finish those four revolting reptiles and those Power Rangers for good", as Rita viscously requests Finster. "No worries my queen, I have just finished two monsters made specifically each for the two teams. Each of the two monsters know each teams weakness", Finster informs. "Brilliant, you are really thinking this time Finster", Rita explains. Finster then place the clay moldings into oven then comes out none other than Bebop and Rocksteady. "What a rhino and a warthog, I didn't ask for those", cries a dismayed Rita. "Why I don't know what happened my queen", Finster replies. "Uh how did we get here", asks Bebop. "I don't know but we must of been in some clay for so long", replies Rocksteady. An enraged Rita then demands the mutants to identify themselves. "Oh, hey there we happen to work for some other villains named Shredder and Krang on a place called Dimension X", Bebop explains. "We could help you find them", Rocksteady informs. "HMM, will in that case you two have work to do", Rita replies.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebop and Rocksteady have met Rita Repulsa and her minions and are now demanded to search for Shredder and Krang.

With Bebop and Rocksteady under Rita's command she orders to search for Shredder and Krang. "Will we don't know how all this viewing equipment works", Bebop explains. "Will then I guess I'll just have to throw you off into space if you buffoons can help me", an enraged Rita replies. "Wait my queen I just figured out where these two creatures came from", explains Finster. "Will what is then", asks Rita. Finster then explains their origin and has discovered that Bebop and Rocksteady have gained powers of the monsters of which he intended to create. He then discovered the vortex of which sucked them into the castle. "I will get Shredder and Krang right on the double", Finster explains. "Will good hopefully we can get something straightened out here", Rita replies. Shredder and Krang are then sucked into the vortex, much to their confusion. Squatt and Baboo then wonder about them. "Wow I never saw a creature shaped liked a human brain before", Squatt explains. "Can somebody please explain what we're doing here", an irritated Shredder shouts. "We brought you here, because two creeps by the names of Bebop and Rocksteady are here", Goldar explains. "Will I do unfortunately happen to know them", Shredder replies. "Will it seems like they could be useful after all", Rita explains.

Meanwhile back at Billy's, Donatello along with Billy and Trini are making the finishing touches on the device. Suddenly the communicators ring, and the Rangers are commanded by Zordon to teleport along with the Turtles. As they arrive they then see through the viewing globe that Bebop and Rocksteady are causing chaos in Angel Grove. "I can't believe it's Rocksteady and Bebop and how did they get into this dimension", Leonardo explains. Zordon then informs that a vortex has transported them to Angel Grove. The Rangers along with the Turtles then proceed to battle.

As the battle begins Goldar along with Bebop and Rocksteady are then encountered. "Rangers, Turtles I can't believe this we get the worst of two worlds and Bebop and Rocksteady here are more powerful than ever, and hey I could just have turtle soup for dinner tonight". "Give it up Goldar, we never give up and the Turtles along with us can take down these two goons", Jason shouts. "Yeah we defeated them before and we can defeat them again", Donatello protests. After a relentless battle, the Rangers weapons are then used to weaken the two mutants. But back on the Moon, Rita throws her wand to make them grow. Bebop and Rocksteady are the transformed into giants. Jason then demands the Dinozords to combat the mutants. After freezing and chaining them, the Megazord then forms and after another relentless battle the Dragonzord is then called by the Green Ranger. The two zords merge and they effectively battle the mutants with the Power Sword rendering them powerless and the two mutants are returned to their inferior forms. An enraged Rita then demands Shredder and Krang to return to Dimension X. "Now Rita please understand that they are not very useful", Shredder protests. 

After the redundant battles the Rangers and the Turtles both make their farewells. "I do not know I think we should all stay here", Michelangelo protests. "Michelangelo we have to go back to New York", April argues. "She's right this here is a one way ticket back, you stay here any longer you will never get to return to your home dimension", Billy explains. Michelangelo then reluctantly agrees and the Turtles along with Splinter and April all walk through the portal and safely return home. "I'm sure going to miss those guys", Trini explains. "Hey don't worry they could come back", Jason replies. The Rangers then all head to the juice bar to celebrate thier victory with the Turtles back in New York enjoying a pizza. 

END


End file.
